kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dylan Gates
*''To be added'' History *''To Be Added'' Personality *''To Be Added'' Powers & Abilities Skills *'Stealth Proficiency': Dylan seems to be a master of stealth, able to even have his giant Chrono Robo be completely unnoticeable to Caleb *'German Language Interpretation': Dylan seems to be good at understanding the German language Weaknesses *'Power Reflection': As shown by DemoKnight Oynx, if the Gate Burst is reflected back to Dylan, the attack can destroy his Rider Timer and can kill him afterwards. *'Revive Rider Timer': The Revive Rider Timer, while giving a power boost to Dylan, has negative effects on his body to a point where he bleeds from various places when he detransforms. In Flame, the form compresses Dylan's body to make him unable to hurt while in Gale form, the sheer speed of the form is too much for the human body to handle with out some kind of external aid. Forms Gate Knight transforms by inserting the Gate Rider Timer into the right-hand side of the Chrono Driver and rotating the Driver 360 degrees. He accesses his Armor forms based on previous Kamen Riders by inserting Rider Timers into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 92.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 18.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.0 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 5.2 sec. Gate Knight transforms by inserting the Gate Ride Timer into the right-hand side of the Chrono Driver. His base form's visor reads in Hiragana. His primary weapon is the Chrono Axe. Gate Knight is composed of the following parts: *'Gate Digital'''- **'Gate Clocker'- **'VisorFly'- **'Gate Counter'- **'Fly Sensor'- **'Gate Bezel'- **'Gate Crown'- **'Absorber Plate'- *'Gate Armor'- *'Gate Strap'- *'Timer Arms'- *'Gate ForeArmor'- *'Time Hands'- *'Gate Suit'- *'Time Legs'- *'DigiPad'- *'Gate Shins'- *'Gate Kickers'- This form has four finishers: *Chrono Driver **'Gate Burst' ***'Kick': Gate Knight presses the activation button on his Gate Rider Timer and rotates the Chrono Driver 360°. A projection of his enemy appears and yellow colored hiragana for and generate in front of it before Gate jumps and preforms a flying kick, hitting the enemy exactly how they were projected ***'Punch': Gate Knight spins around before hitting the enemy twice and launching them into the air, ramming them into the wall. *Chrono Axe **Bow Mode ***'Chrono Arrow': Gate Knight uses the power of a Rider Timer and performs a powerful blast. ****'Drago': Gate Knight shoots a Chinese dragon projection at enemy. **Axe Mode ***'Chrono Chop': Geiz uses the power of a Rider Timer and performs a powerful slash. ****'Gate': Gate Knight casts the blade of the Chrono Axe in red energy before slashing his enemy twice with each energy wave resembling a red and silver energy clock. - Armors= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.2 cm. *'Rider Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 37.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 4.7 sec. The Spirit Armor is Gate's Spirit Knight-based form accessed by inserting the Spirit Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Spirit Knight's Base Spirit Form. Its visor spells out and has shoulders that are themed after Spirit Eyes. In this form, Gate has the abilities of Spirit Knight, such as being invisible, intangible and is capable of levitation at will. Through the Spirit Eyes on his shoulders, he can summon the Spirit Jackets as backup in a battle. The Spirit Armor contains the following parts: *'Spirt Helmet'''- **'Ghost Horn'- **'VisorFly'- **'Spirit Bezel'- *'Spirit Eye Shoulders'- *'Spirit Chest'- *'Spirit Thighs'- This form's finisher is the Spirit Gate Burst, where Gate activates the Gate Burst function on his Chrono Driver and immediately performs a variation of Spirit Knight's finisher. A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Gate's form glow and envelops him in a orange flame before delivering the kick. - Drift= Drift Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 109.5 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 11.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 36.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 5.0 sec. The Drift Armor is Gate's Drift Knight-based form accessed by inserting the Drift Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Drift Knight's Speeding Form. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Tire Boosters. In this armor, Gate Knight gains the added speed and strength of Drift Knight as well as being able to use the Engine Shifters on his wrist as autonomous drones. The Drift Armor contains the following parts: *'Drift Helmet'''- **'Drift Spoiler'- **'Drift Processor'- **'VisorFly'- **'Drift Bezel'- *'Engine Shifter Shoulders'- *'Drift Chest'- *'Drift Thighs'- This form's finisher is the Drift Gate Burst: Gate Knight speeds around like Drift Knight while rapidly punching his enemy. - Phone= Phone Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 109.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 24.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 38.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 4.4 sec. The Phone Armor is Gate's Phone Knight-based form accessed by inserting the Phone Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Phone Knight's base form. Its visor spells out , and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Phone Buster. In this form, Gate Knight has access to a variety of Phone Knight's gear, including the '''Phone Leg Shooter' and a pair of Phone Pointers mounted on his legs, which he uses to target and kick his enemies. This form's finisher is the Phone Gate Burst: Gate Knight summons a Phone Pointer via the Ringer Gun, and performs Phone Knight's Light Drop Finisher. - Mystic= Mystic Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.1 cm. *'Rider Weight': 124.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.9 t. *'Kicking Power': 19.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 32.7 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 5.0 sec. The Mystic Armor is Gate's Mystic Knight-based form accessed by inserting the Mystic Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Mystic Knight's Ruby Flame form. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Flame Ruby Mystic Ring. In this form, Gate Knight gains the powers of Mystic Knight, mostly the power of magic. This form has 2 finishers: *Chrono Driver **'Mystic Gate Burst': Gate Knight leaps to air with his right leg forward, which is then enlarged to massive size by a Magic Circle, destroying the enemy. *Chrono Axe **Axe Mode ***'Chrono Chop': Geiz uses the power of a Rider Timer and performs a powerful slash. ****'Mystic': Gate Knight channels a massive amount of energy while spinning the Chrono Axe and enlarges it. Gate Knight then uses the gigantic ax to slash his enemy. - Proto= '''Proto Armor' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 110.6 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 9.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 4.5 sec. The Proto Action Armor is Gate's Proto Action Gamer-based form accessed by inserting the Proto Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Action Gamer's Level 2 form. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Gamer Cartridges. This form's finisher is the '''Proto Gate Burst': Gate Knight runs around the enemy at high speed, destroying any enemies in his track, if any, then delivers a powerful kick to destroy the enemy. }} }} - Super= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.2 cm. *'Rider Weight': 114.3 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 40.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 76.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 87.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 2.2 sec. Revive Flame is one of Gate Knight's super forms. It is accessed by upgrading Gate Knight with the Revive Rider Timer, set to its Flame mode. In this form, all of Gate Knight's stats surpass Quantum Knight Dual and he is shown to be able to fight him and DemoKnight: Quantum without much effort. In this form, Gate Knight wields the Gate Striker in its Saw Knuckle Mode. This form has two finishers: *Ziku-Driver finishers: **'One Shot Gate Burst': *Gate Striker Finishers **Saw Knuckle Mode ***'Ultra Saw Break': Gate Knight channels the power of a Rider Timer in the Gate Striker in Saw Mode for a powerful slashing attack. ****'Revive Flame': Gate Knight delivers a powerful single strike from the Gate Striker capable of sending the enemy flying. - Revive Gale= Gate Knight Revive Gale 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.2 cm. *'Rider Weight': 114.3 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 33.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 76.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 87.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 0.9 sec. Revive Gale is one of Gate Knight's super forms. It is accessed by upgrading Gate Knight with the Revive Rider Timer, set to its Gale mode. In this form, all of Gate Knight's stats surpass Quantum Knight Dual. Although its punching power is weaker than Revive Flame's, its maximum running speed has been drastically improved. This form's main ability is its extreme speed. It is able to move so fast that Quantum Knight Dual cannot predict its movements with his future sight. In this form, Gate Knight wields the Gate Striker in its Claw Mode. This form's finisher is the Hundred Gate Burst: Gate Knight performs a quick flying side kick charged with blue energy before quickly kicking the enemy from all directions. }} }} - Other= These Rider Armors are normally used by Kamen Rider Quantum Knight. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.2 cm. *'Rider Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 37.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. The Invent Armor is Gate's Invent Rider-based form accessed by inserting the Invent Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Invent Rider's RabbitTanker Form and wielding a weapon based on the DrillShot. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after OR Bottles. The Invent Armor contains the following parts: *'VisorFly'''- *'Bottle Shoulders'- *'Invent Chest'- *'Invent Thighs'- This form's finisher is the Invent Gate Burst: Gate Knight performs a simillar version of Invent RabbitTanker Form's Vortex Finish attack, creates a white energy chart with a dotted line that traps the enemy before jumping into the air and delivering a kick while riding the chart's dotted line. - Action= Action Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 110.6 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. The Action Armor is Gate's Action Gamer-based form accessed by inserting the Action Rider Timer into the left-hand side of the Chrono Driver, invoking Action Gamer's Level 2 form and wielding a weapon based on the Action Hammer. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Gamer Cartridges. This form's finisher is the '''Action Gate Burst': }} }} - Quantum Knight= Trio Knight Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203.6 cm. *'Rider Weight': 116.4 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 37.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 86.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 98.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.6 sec. Trio Knight is Quantum Knight's fusion form accessed via the Trio Rider Timer, fusing him with Gate Knight and Prophet Knight. As a result, Trio Knight's power surpasses Quantum Knight Dual in every stat, with the ability to summon any weapon tied to the main forms of the Riders that make up the form and to use the full force of said weapons without initiating a finisher. Once the form has been accessed, Caleb, Dylan, and Phet are placed in a dark space where they surround a clock with a hand, which will move and point to the person in control. Caleb himself has the ability to move the clock hand. This form has three finishers: *'Solo Quantum Break': *'Duo Quantum Break Burst': *'Trio Quantum Break Burst Explosion': A green energy cube and a series of magenta characters appear and circle the enemy. Trio Knight then leaps into the air as a series of yellow characters line up with his foot, and the magenta characters merge into one imprint. His kick then sends the enemy flying into the energy cube which then turns into a timer that detonates the instant it hits zero. }} Equipment Devices *Chrono Driver- Transformation Device *Rider Timers- Multi Use Device *Ringer Gun- Communication Device Weapons Handheld *Chrono Axe- Personal Weapon *Gate Striker- Revive's personal weapon Armor Equiped *''To be added Vehicles *Chrono Racer- Personal Motorcycle *Chrono Robo- Personal Robot and Time Machine Relationships *Kara: Dylan sees Kara as a sister due to the time they spent together before and during the resistance effort. When he believed Kara had died, Dylan took up the powers of the Revive Rider Timer to kill Caleb to avenge her *Caleb Stone/Quantum Knight: While at first hating Caleb down to his core, Dylan slowly began to see Caleb as a friend. When Caleb received the Quantum Timer Dual however, Dylan once again became antagonistic towards Caleb to a point where he activated the Revive Rider Timer just to kill him. *Barry Stone:To Be Added *Phet: Dylan seems to hate Phet because he believes that the future Prophet is the one responsible for ratting out the resistance, which caused the deaths of many of Dylan's friends. It also seems that the two used to consider each other as brothers, and while Phet still has respect and seemingly still cares for Dylan, Dylan shows none back. Legends *Ian Tyler/Invent Rider:To Be Added *Daryl Ogama/Drago Rider:To Be Added Category:Kamen Rider: Quantum Knight